


Warm Up Nicely

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i hate ice planets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up Nicely

"I hate ice planets," Daniel said, slamming the door so hard Jack winced.

"I was aware of that, yes," Jack said, coat forgotten in the amusement to be found watching Daniel stomp around the foyer while stripping off his outerwear.

"And I hate coming home from ice planets to discover that it's the beginning of a blizzard."

"At least we got home first."

"And the worst winter in decades," Daniel continued, as if Jack hadn't even spoken, and stomped down the hall to the den. Jack tossed his own coat over the divider. "And I hate that you never set your thermostat above 65 even though it's minus 20 degrees outside."

"I'm resetting it now, you thin-blooded creature," Jack said, closing the panel and continuing down the hall. Daniel had already started the electric fireplace. Sure, the real thing was better, but sometimes even Jack couldn't be bothered. "And you know the fireplace just throws off the central heating, anyway."

"I don't care," Daniel said. "There's something reassuring about real fire. Primal. It looks warm."

"Uh-huh," Jack said, pulling the throw from the back of the couch and wrapping them both up in it, his chest pressed to Daniel's back. "How very caveman."

Daniel grumbled something and turned in Jack's arms, pressing his freakishly cold nose into Jack's neck. "Thanks," he said, the brush of his breath making Jack shiver for a completely different reason.

"No problem." Jack settled his hands on the small of Daniel's back. "You know, there's another way to warm you up," he said, sliding one hand down to palm Daniel's ass.

"Can't keep your mind out of the gutter, can we?" Daniel teased, but Jack could only describe the kiss that followed as searing.


End file.
